


I'm not going anywhere

by TripCreates



Series: Makoharu Domestic Life in Tokyo [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Free! Eternal Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Haru has a nightmare but luckily Makoto is there to comfort him.





	I'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIE!!!
> 
> I know you've been wanting some makoharu lately so I had to write them for you as a little gift! I admit it wasn't the first thing I tried to write for you but I hope you will like this one nonetheless. It was a lot of fun getting back to these two after so long.
> 
> And to everyone else reading this, I hope you enjoy it and if you do, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, no need to read the previous two fics before this one. They're just loosely connected.

_It’s dark. The waves are strong as they toss Haru about as he swims._

_No matter how hard he tries, his body won’t move fast enough. His arms and legs feel like lead._

“Haru!”

_He sees Makoto just above the waves ahead of him before he disappears beneath the water._

_Haru tries with all his might to reach Makoto. He could save him if he could just reach him in time –_

“Haru, wake up!”

Haru’s eyes shoot open. He’s in his bedroom, not in the open sea, and Makoto is gazing down at him. Safe and well.

“Mako-to,” Haru says, his voice cracking as he reaches out to cup his face. He knows it was just a dream, a nightmare, but it still feels so real.

Makoto covers his hand over Haru’s and smiles at him. “It’s okay, Haru.”

Haru gazes up at him, trying to banish the images out of his mind. “I thought I lost you,” he says, his voice uncharacteristically shaking.

“I’m right here. Everything’s alright. It was just a dream,” Makoto says, rubbing his thumb across the back of Haru’s hand.

Makoto leans forward and presses his lips to Haru’s forehead before settling back down next to him. “You were moving around a lot in your sleep and I was worried.”

Haru feels bad for making Makoto worry, even if he was asleep. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Come here,” he says, raising his arm.  

Haru scoots closer to him without a word, burying his face into Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto lowers his arm and wraps it around Haru’s waist.

It’s quiet as they lay there. Haru listens to the sounds of Makoto breathing and it helps calms his nerves. He doesn’t know where that dream came from. It’s been years since that night and everything was fine after that.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Makoto asks softly, rubbing his hand up and down Haru’s back.

Haru thought he’d fallen back asleep already. He debates about it for a moment, not wanting to upset Makoto with the details but he knows he’ll continue to worry if he doesn’t share.

“I dreamed that you were drowning, just like that night back at the training camp second year. But this time…I wasn’t able to get to you in time,” Haru said.

“Oh, Haru,” he says as he leans away just enough to look down at him. “It was just a dream. There’s nothing to worry about now.”

Haru squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. He _knows_ it was just a dream but the fear he felt in it was real. He still feels it and he feels stupid for it. He can’t shake the fear of losing Makoto. He wouldn’t know what to do if something ever happened to him.

He feels Makoto brush his bangs to the side and he looks up at him. “Haru, I’m not going anywhere. I’m always going to be right here beside you.”

Leave it to Makoto to see right through the dream’s meaning, Haru thought.

Before Haru can say anything, he feels something jump onto the foot of the bed. They both turn to see their fluffy, white cat Yuki walking up Makoto’s leg. She stops at Makoto’s hip and sits there, staring at him. Her tail flicks back and forth.

“Well, looks like someone wants breakfast so I do need to leave you for just a moment,” Makoto says as he smiles at Haru.

“Go feed her,” he says. He knows how insistent the cat will get if Makoto doesn’t do it now.

Yuki jumps down off the bed and waits for Makoto to get out of bed. Haru watches them leave.

He wishes Makoto could have stayed in bed with him for just a little longer. But instead of lying there focusing still on the dream, Haru slides out of bed. He wants toward the bathroom, intending to soak in the tub as he normally does, but he changes his mind.

Instead, Haru enters the kitchen. Yuki is at her bowl eating as Makoto is pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

“Need any help?” he asks.

Makoto glances over at him. “If you want to. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed though.”

“We can still eat it in there if you want,” Haru says as he grabs his apron off the hook.

As he steps up to the counter, they fall into the rhythm of cooking together. It’s a habit that started after living together for so long now and it was nice. Haru didn’t think he’d enjoy cooking with someone else, preferring to do it alone, but if it was with Makoto, of course, he wouldn’t mind.

He notices the side glances Makoto shoots him every now and then when he thinks Haru won’t notice.

“I’m feeling better now, Makoto. Thank you,” he says when he catches Makoto staring again. He wasn’t fully over it, but he was feeling significantly better.

Makoto’s eyes widen momentarily at getting caught staring but his expression softens out as he continues to gaze at Haru.

Haru turns to look at him when he notices that he’s still staring at him. “What is it?” he asks.

Makoto shakes his head as he leans forward to give Haru a peck on the lips. “I just want to say that I love you.”

Haru feels his cheeks heat up just a little at Makoto’s words. It doesn’t matter that they’re now thirty and it’s certainly not the first time the words have been said. It’s just that it catches him off guard sometimes how Makoto is so open with his love like this.

“Love you, too,” Haru says as he turns back to the stove.

He picks up the pan and slides the food on the waiting plates. Makoto adds the portions he prepared to the plates and picks them up.

“It’s no longer a surprise but we can still eat this in bed,” Makoto offers.

And so they find themselves in bed, shoulder to shoulder, eating their breakfast with Yuki at their feet. The morning may have had a rough start to it, but thanks to Makoto, all as well again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/175018037601/im-not-going-anywhere). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1008802667311792128).


End file.
